The present invention relates to decorative edging for lawns and gardens. More particularly, the present invention relates to decorative edging having an alignment feature to facilitate level insertion for an improved finished appearance.
Decorative edging made of rigid plastic sections is available from a number of different sources. One such source is EMSCO, Inc., Girard, Pa., which has successfully marketed a line of edging under the trademark CHOPPERS. One problem with this edging is that because of its arcuate upper surface, achieving proper orientation when hammering the section into the soil is difficult.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a linear alignment means extending laterally across at least one of the faces of the section. Preferably, the linear alignment means extends across each front and back face to enable installation from either side of the edging. This alignment means may be etched onto the surface or may be a discontinuity formed in the face at the time of molding by putting a ridge or groove in the mold face.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.